Epic: Hogwarts AU
by Baby.Face-Assassin
Summary: MK and Nod's year in Hogwarts. MK X NOD. Will be labeled complete. Please read and review.


**Hi guys! So I was reading Harry Potter(HBP) and I was in the part where Hermione pointed her wand at Ron and the birds attacked him, and I checked my phone(my wallpaper is MK and Nod) and poof! EPIC: Hogwarts AU. Enjoy.**

* * *

Christmas day is approaching; frost and snow are creeping on the grounds. The Triwizard Tournament was held this year, lucky fourth years and higher levels are allowed to attend the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball, one of the events that a wizard/witch should never miss in his/her entire life.

* * *

Nod was running in the halls again, he's late for Herbology which Headmistress Tara is teaching. _of all the classes to be late._ He thought and scolded himself. _She's gonna tell Headmaster Ronin if I'm late again._ He reached the classroom and it was a relief that the lesson wasn't starting yet. He sat down next to MK, The beautiful redhead girl, Nod had to admit. They've been friends since they met in Hogwarts, good thing they were in the same house and the bond grew stronger, not to mention they developed feelings for each other, they're just shy to admit it.

Nod was about to tell MK what happened on his Potions class when Professor Tara entered the room, smiled and greeted them.

"Today we're going to be repotting Mandrakes..."

The activity was very fast, Tara gave them homework and the bell will ring for about 35 more minutes, everybody thought that they're going to be dismissed early, but they are all sent to the Transfiguration room and asked to put the seats on the corner. They all gathered and sat on the floor.

"MK, as I was saying, I melted three cauldrons today, Ronin was so angry, the look on his fa-" Nod was cut off by Professor Tara

"Nod, I think you have plenty of times to talk to Ms. Bomba, please listen to me first this is important." Professor Tara said above the voice. Nod shook his head and just listened.

"Since there's a Triwizard Tournament, that means we have the Yule Ball-" Professor Tara wasn't finish and there are already whispers and giggling.

"-It is a traditional part of the tournament - There will be dances, feast - you will also have partners - If I were you, I'm going to ask now - I'm going to teach you the dances" said Professor, she then asked Finn to stand up and taught him the steps, and they started dancing, showing it to the class. The bell rang and all of them began whispering to each other, planning on what they would wear, and of course, who would be their date. Nod and MK walked together on their way to the common room to drop their things and get ready for dinner.

"So..." Nod began _no, don't ask today, she'll think your excited_, he thought. The moment when Professor Tara said that they're going to have partners, he instantly thought of asking MK to go to the ball with him. No one would dare asking her because he's around, well, but maybe, just maybe, MK would really go with him, he just need to guts to ask her, that's all, just ask, thinking that it was easy, but it's really hard for him _why?_ he asked himself, but he's determined to ask her, just not today, not that he's thinking that she'll turn him down, it's just...he has feelings for this girl, ...he just need to make sure he's not gonna screw up. _I'll just ask her tomorrow, yeah, tomorrow_.

"You just melted three cauldrons this morning" MK laughed at him

"Yeah. Ronin said that if I melt another one, He's going to give me detention"

"Good for you" she said sarcastically and laughed. They were near the common room when Finn came to them and ask if he can have a word with MK.

"Nod, can I borrow MK for a minute?" He asked, while holding MK's arm

"ummm-"

"Thanks" Finn said, not letting him finish and slowly dragged MK away from him.

Nod thinks that Finn's going to ask MK go to the ball with him, He was about to say _no, you can't borrow her_ but he'll suspect him on how he knows about that and he's not even sure if it's about the ball. He glanced at them and he could see MK smiling to him. _Please say no_, he was praying that MK won't accept if it's something to do with the ball, seconds later, Finn said goodbye and MK waved her hand and smiled at him. She saw that Nod was still waiting for her and she went to him. They continued to walk and reached the painting of the Fat Lady

"Moonhaven" MK said to the Fat Lady, and they entered the common room.

Nod couldn't help it. He needs to know what Finn asked MK, if it's about the ball, he needs to know if she said yes or she said no.

"Did you accept it?" He blurted out, that was definitely the wrong question, he mentally slap himself, _stupid._

"No! Why would I?" She said

"Good. I must say, Finn's really boring-"

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"The Yule Ball"

"I'm talking about Dark Arts, Nod. Finn asked me to help with his homework"

"Oh."

"I'll see you later" She quickly said and swept off to the girls' staircase. when her footsteps died down, Nod gave a sigh of relief and sat on the chair nearest to him. _Phew._ He got up and went to the dormitory.

At 6 o'clock, they both went to the great hall to eat some dinner, they passed so many people asking for someone to be their date, owls were flying everywhere carrying letters containing about the yule ball.

"People are so excited, after the announcement about the Yule Ball they immediately ask someone to be their date." Nod commented as they sat down on the Gryffindor's table and began eating their dinner.

"They need to ask them before somebody else does" MK said casually

"You girls think it's easy." Nod muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

Nod thought again _I'll ask her tomorrow _but that 'tomorrow' turned out to be a week.

* * *

A week has passed and Nod still hadn't asked MK about the ball, it was a good thing that she didn't accept anyone's invitation yet. Early morning, Nod went down to the great hall to eat breakfast , he was planning to eat early so that he can go back to the tower, wait for MK to wake up, and accompany her to the great hall, and ask her to be his date. He got it all planned out. He was about to wish that his plan wouldn't fail, but before he could make that wish, he already saw MK eating her breakfast, almost finishing it, MK caught a glimpse of him and ask him to sit beside her.

"Nod, sorry if I didn't tell you that I'll be early today, I need to help from Grub with the History of Magic homework" She said, and continues to finish her food.

"It's okay. hey, can I ask you something?" He said while playing with his fingers. All his courage was lost. _Maybe it's still too early in the morning to ask her,_ He thought

"Save it later, Nod. I need to go to the library now. See you later" She smiled at him and left.

_Why is it so difficult to ask her? Did somebody put a curse on me? _He asked himself, he got up and left the Great Hall, he didn't mind eating breakfast. All his plans for this morning are screwed. Angry with himself, He also went to the library, he'll just wait for MK there. He sat down and began to think another plan. He came across a love potion but he's never ever gonna do that. He didn't realize that Dagda entered the room, a Slytherin.

"Hey, Nod. Are you going to the Yule Ball tomorrow night with your mudblood friend?" Dagda asked in a mocking tone, disturbing him.

"Don't ever call her that! wait, what? tomorrow night?" He was surprised by what Dagda said.

"You didn't know? It's okay, Nod, maybe you can ask MK to be your date, I'm sure no one will ask her, who wants to go with someone who has a dirty blood?" He chuckled and left Nod with panicked thoughts.

_Tomorrow night?! oh no. I really need to ask her. This afternoon, after she finished all her assignments, I'm gonna ask her, yeah, I'm gonna ask her. _He thought, a part of his brain is asking _what if MK already accepted someone's invitation? _He almost jump from his sit when somebody poked him from behind. It was MK, and then she sat next to him.

"You okay? You're not in your usual self today, huh? Something on your mind? You can tell me." She faced him and rested her chin on her hand, ready to listen.

He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again.

"Did you already accept to go with someone?" He asked.

"No. I turned them down." She said casually and turned from him and began to open a book.

"Why?"

"I'm waiting for that person to ask me, but looks like he's not going to to. It's not that I'm expecting it's just..." She trailed off and sighed, she continue to read her book.

Nod felt a pang of guilt. Whoever that person was, he's disappointing MK.

* * *

All the students spent their time in the morning in doing their holiday assignments. Everyone is preparing for the Chrismas break, While the fourth years and above are preparing for the Yule Ball. Nod was outside the common waiting for MK. While waiting, he heard many people bragging about their dates, it just pisses him off. After minutes of waiting and tired of what he's hearing, the redhead girl appeared carrying her books and heading inside the room, Nod stopped her.

"Hey, meet me at the Astronomy Tower after you put all your stuff inside" He quickly said and left. MK was surprised but just agreed.

MK showed up in the Astronomy Tower minutes after he arrived there, When Nod saw her, he felt nervous. _You can survive Ronin's lectures and you can't ask a girl? What the heck, Nod_. He scolded himself. He faced MK and the words just slipped from his mouth.

"Um...willyoubemydatefortheball?"

"What?" was only MK manage to say, she didn't understand a single word.

"Will-you-be-my-date-for-the-ball?" He blushed madly as he said those words, and MK was also blushing.

There was a paused

"Nod, I loved to-" When he heard those word he felt like it was a huge success. He started smiling.

MK paused again and gave him an apologetic smile "but I already accepted Mub's invitation" she said

"oh" Nod said

"Sorry"

"It's fine"

"I better get going" She said and walked away.

_With Mub? Seriously? That slug brain?_ He thought, he just can't accept that of all the guys that MK's going with is Mub, The person that annoys him the most, well, next to Dagda. He started walking his way to the Gryffindor Tower. Great. He's not going to the ball. The reason? MK turned him down and he doesn't want to ask other girls, besides, who wants to go with him? The trouble-maker of Gryffindor and the reason that they lose house points.

"Hey, Birdbrain" He didn't realized that someone called him, it was Mub.

"Listen here, Slick. I'm not in the mood to talk to someone right now" He said.

"MK is my date for the ball, just so you know"

Nod just glared at him, okay, he got it, it's more of saying _back off_.

"Eat slugs, Mub" He pointed his wand at him and said "_Slugulus Eructo" _the next thing he knew is Mub vomiting slugs and began to ran to the boy's bathroom. He was pleased on what he had done. He began walking his way again to the tower. When he got there, the common room wasn't crowded, he went to the boys' dormitory and saw some of his dorm mates wearing their dress robes already. He just lay down on his bed and began thinking on what is happening to Mub right now. Minutes later, he was the only left on the room, he decided to get out the boys' dorm. He sat on the chair near the fireplace and realized that he wasn't the only one left in the common room. He saw MK sitting near the fireplace too, practicing some charms. She was wearing a beautiful green gown and her hair was down, she applied a little bit of make-up too. She's beautiful.

"MK?" He asked just making sure it was her.

"Oh! Hey, Nod" She was also surprised that she wasn't the only one in the room too.

"I thought you're going to the ball?" he asked while standing up and making his way to her

"Well, yeah, but Grub came running to me and said that Mub couldn't come because he's vomiting slugs, so, yeah, here I am" She said.

"I'm sorry." Nod said, but deep inside he's very happy, this is his chance

"since you don't have a date, let me ask you again." He paused "MK, will you be my date for the ball?" He offered her a hand and she accepted it, he grinned at her and she smiled back.

"I'd love too."

* * *

They arrived 30 minutes late, but it was all worth it. People were dancing and some are eating their dinner. They saw Professor Ronin and Tara dancing. The hall is perfectly decorated, the walls were sparkling and snow is falling from the ceiling. The song ended and another one is to be played.

"Dance with me." Nod said to MK, and they started to dance.

It was the most memorable night for the both of them; they were having a good time. They decided to take a rest because their feet are aching for dancing for hours, they ate their dinner and began dancing again.

"MK, when we were at the library this morning, who's the person that you were expecting to ask you?" Nod asked curiously, he wanted to know.

MK stared at him, she shook her head and said "you" in a whisper and blushed. Nod smiled, he was so glad on what he heard, and he was an idiot for fearing that she would turn him down, well in fact, he was the one she wanted to go with.

"Then why did you accept Mub's invitation?"

"Because I thought you're not gonna ask me, he's been asking me for a week! So after I got out the library this afternoon, he asked me again, I didn't refuse, and when I came back to the Gryffindor tower, you stopped me and said to meet you in the Astronomy Tower."

"You know, you should have told me, so I didn't go crazy on how I will ask you." He said and laughed, MK punched his arm playfully.

"You're the guy!" she rolled her eyes at him and laughed also. "What took you so long to ask me? and why me?" She asked him, this time it was Nod's turn to blush.

"I thought that you would turn me down, why you? b-because...I like you possibly l-o-v-e, is the feeling mutual?"

MK blushed and laughed, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Does that answer your question?"

"No. A kiss on the lips perhaps" He said while leaning, MK leaned also.

closer.

closer

both of their eyes closed.

"MK, my baby girl!"

Damn it, Mub.

* * *

**This will be a collection of MK and Nod's year in Hogwarts, this one is their fourth year. I'm planning to write on how they met, and other stuff. so...any request? you know like 'MK and Nod Quidditch' yeah I'm also planning to write that. Please review. Thanks! btw, I'll try to continue my other epic fanfics, I'm so so sorry that I can't update them, I lack inspiration :( but don't worry, I'll continue them! because my friend will murder me if I don't.)**

**' -Assassin'**


End file.
